Me and Siblings and the Kinoshita Household
by Zikari8
Summary: Siblings... They know all your embarrasing secrets and outlive your parents... They are at all times one of your greatest enemies. This is something that Hideyoshii and Yuko find out soon enough. Is a Short story collaboration... May contain slight twincest.


Hello, let's all cheer for the fact that this is my second new story that I started today. Yeah! ANyways, this is gonna be a quick two-shot story that I'm only doin because I was inspired by the words of my ... friend... comrade... person... Ken-455! Now i feel bad for putting his name on this horrible story... anyways... I hope you somehow enjoy this.

* * *

Siblings... they know all your embarrasing secrets and outlive your parents. At times, they could be your best friend and at almost all other times, they are your greatest enemy. Wheter you love them or hate them, they are still blood realated to you. This is the story of the everyday life of two siblings, twins in fact, whose relationship is a little obscure...

* * *

In your opinion, what is the greatest invention in all time?

**Hideyoshii Kinoshita's answer:**

To me the greatest invention in all time has to be the transistor. The transistor is the fundamental building block of the circuitry that governs the operation of computers, cellular phones, and all other modern electronics. On 16 December 1947 William Shockley, John Bardeen and Walter Brattain succeeded in building the first practical point-contact transistor at Bell Labs. This work followed from their war-time efforts to produce extremely pure germanium "crystal" mixer diodes, used in radar units as a frequency mixer element in microwave radar receivers. Without it, modern electronics wouldn't exist.

**Teacher's Comments:**

A wonderful answer. Many students answer that the computer was the greatest invention but seeing that transistors are the base to computers, I think that you have a wonderful argument.

**Yuko Kinoshita's Answer:**

I think that Immunization and Antibiodics have to be the greatest invention. Three centuries ago, almost everyone died of infectious diseases. When the plague broke out in 1347, it killed nearly half of Europe–in about two years. When diseases such as smallpox reached North America, they reduced the indigenous population by about 90 percent within a century. As late as 1800, the leading cause of death in the West was tuberculosis. Hardly anyone died of old age back then, one reason why elders were revered. Today, elders are a dime a dozen: nothing unusual about surviving past 70. In the United States, 73 percent of people die of heart failure, cancer, and stroke.

**Teacher's Comments:**

Ah just as wonderful answer. Nowadays, people almost always think of technology when they hear the word inventions but even this medicine is counted as an invention, and a good one at that.

**Akihisa Yoshii's answer:**

I think that the greatest invention yet has to be the ST-system. While I do feel that it is unfair to give the smarter kids better equipment, the educational and technological value of the ST-system is with no doubt amazing…

**Teacher's Comments:**

Honesty… this answer surprised me Yoshii-kun. When I see this I can truly know that, no matter how much you misbehave or whine, you truly love this school… No matter how much of a failure you are, I have now changed my opinion of you.

* * *

"What is this?"

It was another normal day in the Kinoshita household, or also dubbed my home. The stressful lifestyle of the Fumizuki School days had finally ended and the gracious weekends came along to give the students a break in order to refresh their minds and recharge their batteries.

I do not know the man who decided to have weekends to give a time for our ancestors to relax and recharge but he must have been very clever. The concept of having a break in order to lengthen the amount of work that a worker can do is much better than working them to death. It goes along the same concept that the more comfortable a worker is, the longer he can last, that Cool Biz and Mid-afternoon Power Naps were based on. Truly remarkable concepts that seem so simple yet so efficient were created by this man.

I'm sure that you can already tell who I am but let me quickly introduce myself. My name is Kinoshita Hideyoshi, a 2nd year in Fumizuki Gakuen.

Now then, let us return to the story that I had sidetracked from… I believe we left off with clearing the fact that it was a weekend day… I guess I can be more specific and tell you that this happened on Sunday, in the afternoon.

I was my turn to the cleaning and I spent the early half of the afternoon, running around the house with a broom and dustpan. It was fun cleaning the tatami in the Japanese rooms but I eventually came to the European-styled rooms which were either covered with carpet or hardwood flooring. In order to not scratch the wood, a map was needed to clean the hardwood floor and I needed to use the fancy crumb collector, another wonderful piece of ingenuities, for the carpet.

I was having a surprising amount of fun, watching bits and pieces be sucked into the crumb collectors when I finally realized that I was in Ane-san's room.

For those who do not know who my sister, Yuko Kinoshita, is than I must tell you that it is better off that you stay that way. As her brother, this is my personal and probably the best opinion.

Anyways, back on topic, I realized that I was in Ane-san's room and decided that a quick cleanup of her stuff was in order. I re-organized all the textbooks on her shelf, dusted the furniture, wiped her desk and finally came to the task of simply tidying up her bed. Her bed was in a pretty good fashion but there were a few wrinkles that disturbed the inner perfectionist within me. I shook the bed and replaced the sheets with simple ease.

"Weew… that was thrilling."

I had put my hands to my hips and ran my eyes over the room with a satisfied expression. The sheets were aligned, the desk was wiped, the furniture was dusted, the shelves were…

"Ara?"

My eyes met a book that lay on the floor right next to the book shelves. I sighed and walked over to it, and tried to put it back into place. Immediately I noticed what was on the cover. Two teenage boys embracing each other under a beautiful Sakura tree…

I was this close from vomiting.

It wasn't a grand discovery for me to find out that my sister was interested in Yaoi. I do live with her after all. However, this doesn't mean I was interested as well. I understand that people have their own specific sexual preferences and they are entitled to that, though the laws forbid it, freedom of sex or something like that… Yet I would say that I'm completely straight. Not once have I gone down the wrong path in my sexual preferences. I am definitely not homosexual.

Yet, because I was born with such feminine features it seems that I was cursed to be chased after by guys. Even my best friends, Akihisa, Mutsurrini, Minami and Himeji seem to look at me like I'm a girl. I know that they're really just joking most of the time but sometimes it really seems like they think of me as a girl. After the baseball game during the sports festival, I had to use all my strength to keep Minami and Himeji-san from dragging me with them to the girl's bath. Only Yuuji manages to keep a straight face on the subject of my gender and even he sometimes seems to waver…

However, it seems that I have once again stepped away from the point. I would like to simply discard this and start a brand new profile however it shall not be done. You deserve to hear everything that I say.

Anyways, as I was saying, I'm not homosexual. In truth, the thought of having sexual intercourse with another guy truly upsets my stomach. It might seem alright for the girls that read these Yaoi Light novels but for guys like me, it's a real nightmare.

I take the light novel, trying to keep my soul within my body, and placed it back into an empty space in Ane-san's bookshelf.

Of course, Aneue is completely shamed by her interests and hides all her Yaoi novels from any guests that may come to our house. And she seems to be really bad at the concept of hiding. First she hides a stack of them in a box under her bed. That's too obvious! Next she hides a few of them under her mattress… Once more, Obvious! Finally, she hides the rest in a secret compartment in her book shelf. Behind the row of textbooks, she puts a second row of Yaoi novels. A bit more clever however still completely Cliché.

Once more, returning to the subject, I took out one of the textbooks and placed in the Yaoi novel. I had to clamp my mouth together as my eyes quickly glanced over all the Yaoi titles… Just even the names seem so bad…

Finally, just as was about to shove the textbook back in, I noticed that one of the Yaoi novels had a weird title. Curiousity beat Disguistedness as I dared myself to pull out the unusual book.

This finally brings me back to the start of this story. That was a pretty long prologue but it's fine. The rest of the story should go fast…

"This is?"

I gazed at the paperback book in my hands. On the cover, there was a plain brown cover with black writing. The title seemed to be "Washington Bridge: The Entire Revelation". Was this a book that Class A was reading? However it had been mixed in with Ane-san's Yaoi collection. Was it just a mistake?

A myriad of questions flowed through my head and in order to tame them, I did something I never dared to do before. I flipped the first page.

I'm sure you can guess, if I feel like vomiting from just a cover, how deadly the actual content is to me.

And yet by turning the first page I was quickly able to realize something… the cover was a fake.

The pages of the book had been fitted into the cover and there was another cover behind it. I doubt the publishers would do this so… that meant that my sister went out of her busy schedule to create this cover and place it onto the book. I shivered at the thought of what was inside.

However instead of a super crazy Yaoi novel, like I had expected, the book's cover seemed to be pretty legitimate. It had a girl and a boy together on the cover and the title seemed like it didn't have anything to do with Yaoi… Could this be a romance novel?

"I see…"

I scratched my chin and nodded. For the prideful sister that Ane-san is, I'm sure she'd be extra embarrassed about reading romance novels. She must have not wanted me to see this side of her and hidden it with extra care… yes that is probably the correct assumption.

So should I heed this and put the book away, pretending that I never saw it… or read it?

"This is quite the problem…"

Before me I saw two different paths. One the left path was the choice to pretend to never have seen the book while on the right it was to take a peek and read it…

Of course no matter how you look at it, the left path is the most rational in all ways. The only thing that the right path would do would be to satisfy my curiosity.

For all my life, I was a quite sheltered boy. I was left in the safety of my parents and even now as I board with my sister, this security has been left dangling over me. As a boy, I didn't go out and play in the mud, collecting the little frogs in the grass, but spent my time indoors doing the one thing I enjoyed… practicing my acting.

To do the rational thing or to do the risky thing… As I looked down at the book a speech that I heard came to me…

_Is there any life without danger or hardship? Without such things, mortals die within mere tens of years. If so, then step forward, mortals. Advance and bear your trials. It's only natural for those who have stepped forward to take more risk than the norm. And what of it? It's much better than rotting pigs who covet idleness within their safety nets. Those things worth seizing lie at the end of risk._

I clenched my fists and made my decision. I would follow my curiosity and read the damn book!

And well… hindsight is 20/20… perhaps I shouldn't have listened to the wise words above and have just pretended to have not seen the book…

Now I'm sure you're all wondering what the book was about… Well I have no choice to tell you… It was a story about a pair of siblings in an incestuous relationship.

I was this close from dying.

All in all, the entire day was a mistake. After this encounter, I spent the night in my bed, shivering in fear. Ane-san probably wouldn't notice but from that day onward I couldn't look at her the same way…

* * *

Did you manage to make it here or did you find out how bad the story was halfway through and leave? I won't blame you for wither option. Anyways, thanks for reading my fanfic and please do reply wheter you hate it or love it.


End file.
